


like sick flowers need the sun [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Insecurity, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint hasn't felt this alone in a long time. Coulson's gone, SHIELD isn't a home anymore, and no one on his new team seems to like him. After a lifetime of being ignored, Clint's gotten good at demanding attention. He'll annoy and frustrate and piss everyone off until they notice him. To him, any attention—even the negative kind—is good attention.</p><p>This poses a problem when they all finally learn to just ignore him.</p><p>A podfic of like sick flowers need the sun by hoosierbitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	like sick flowers need the sun [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like sick flowers need the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580804) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 



> Author's Warnings: Depression, insecurity and references to past abuse and neglect.

**Length:** 0:53:50  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-like%20sick%20flowers%20need%20the%20sun%20by%20hoosierbitch-paraka.mp3) (74.2 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/Ave-like%20sick%20flowers%20need%20the%20sun%20by%20hoosierbitch-paraka.m4b) (59.3 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As". 


End file.
